There are many pharmaceuticals which are not substantially soluble in water and this lace of solubility limits the usefulness of these pharmaceuticals. For example, in many cases a pharmaceutical which might otherwise be administered intramuscularly or intraperitoneally might be administered orally or intravenously if the pharmaceutical were water soluble.